


I’d Like To See You Try

by fcknratt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Implied Smut, Kissing, Sassy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcknratt/pseuds/fcknratt
Summary: Nick and Y/N are locked in some very friendly competition and after some late studying the competition becomes a lot more friendly
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader, Nicholas Scratch/Reader, Nick Scratch/Reader
Kudos: 32





	I’d Like To See You Try

Nick and you were always both tied as the top of each class. From necromancy to potions 101, you were in constant competition with each other but a bit of competition is healthy, right? Nick would always try his hardest to interrupt your studying with his charm and flirty, you couldn’t say you hate it though. You play along too and do the same back. There are always rumours that you and nick are secretly hooking up, not that you hadn’t thought about it but sadly they’re just rumours. You don’t exactly have a crush on nick but theirs definitely some tension there.   
While you were sat at lunch with your half mortal friend, Sabrina, you saw Nick walking towards you from the corner of your eye. ‘Oh here he comes’ you smirk. ‘Who?’ sabrina questions as she turns to look. ‘What’re you two witches talking about?’ Nick pronounces as he sits himself down next to you.  
‘Nothing that concerns you, Nicholas’   
‘Oh why so mean Y/N’, Nick says as he fains a hurt tone  
‘Oh i’m soooo sorry Nicholas, how can I ever make this up to you’ you flirt back with no restrain.   
‘I can think of a few things’ he smirks  
‘Nick’ you say as you roll your eyes. 

‘Right, as nice as it is to watch you two flirt. I’ve got a class you get too’ sabrina interjects while standing up. ‘I’ll see you later at Cerberus’s right Y/N?’ she says to you as she turns back to ask.   
‘I’m gonna try to do some studying before the potions test on Monday actually, maybe next time? Sorry Brina’   
‘That’s fine, i’ll see you after the weekend then Y/N, bye Nick’  
‘Bye Sabrina’ he waves. ‘I guess i’ll be seeing you in the library later Y/N’   
‘Oh will you now Mr. Scratch?’  
‘Hmm we’ll see’ he says as he moves his hand you your lower back as he stands to leave. 

Later that evening in your dorm room you decide it’s time to get on with some studying before the potions exam. You slide off of your bed and begin to change into more comfortable clothes. A vest top and leggings will do as it’s always so warm in the library because of the fire place. You pick up your notes and a pen to take to the library with you. Once you’ve reached the library you walk straight to the potions sections. You spend 10 minutes trying to find any of the books you need only to find them all missing. Once you’ve decidedly given up on trying to find the books you make your way to the couches at the back. Upon arrival you spot nick at the near by table with what looks like every book you were just looking for. ‘What’re the chances that i find you here with just about every single book that i was just looking for?’  
‘Great mind thing alike Y/N’   
‘Hmm i’m sure that’s the reason’  
‘Why don’t you come and share them instead Miss Moody’   
‘Oh how i love the adorable nick names you call me’ you say, the words dripping in sarcasm as you sit down next to him. As you begin to looking through one of the books you feel eyes burning into the side of you, you turn to find nick quickly shifting his eyes from your chest, you smirk to yourself and continue on with your work. You hadn’t realised you had cleavage on show but it seems to be working to you advantage. After a while of concentrating on a particularly intricate potion you feel nicks thigh touch yours, you hadn’t notice him move any closer until now. You move your arm closer to his, just so they graze each other, in retaliation. You continue to note down the detailed spell work for this potion as you try to ignore nicks body ever so slightly pressed against yours. Soon you feel nicks arm drop to his leg so his fingers run along the outside of thigh which invoked a particular feeling in you. ‘Would you like to come any closer Nick?’  
‘I think I could certainly try Y/N’ he whispers as his hand now strokes your arm and soon your shoulder. ‘If you’re trying to distract me... i don’t think this is the best method’ you whisper back, your faces are inches apart now. ‘And why is that huh?’   
‘Because I think it’ll end up distracting you more than me darling’   
‘Oh is that right, darling’ he says in a sultry tone that makes you bite you lip ever so slightly.   
He brings his fave closer to yours, your noses touching. Waiting. Waiting for someone to make the first moves. You can feel his gaze on your lips and his hand behind your neck that you haven’t realised had traveled that far. His other hand sliding up and down your hip. This movement sparking something in you that made you push nicks lips to yours. There was an instant feeling of relief and the building feeling of arousal. His smooth plump lips moving with yours felt so right, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip asking for access. You took this opportunity to slide your hand into nicks hair and pull ever so slightly which made him let out a quiet moan, granting you access to his mouth and giving you the control of the kiss. Nick pulled you onto his lap as a result and slid his hands up and down your body, giving your butt and playful squeeze and smack which made you giggle. This gave you a chance to fill your lungs which some much needed air, all the while nick was peppering kisses down your jaw and beginning to nibble on your neck. You bucked your hips and let out a whimper in return, this had nick throwing his head back with a soft moan. When swooping down to leave marks on nicks neck, you heard ‘Who’s the one that’s distracted now darling.’  
You may be distracted from your studying but now you’re focussing on something far more important. As you grind your hips down on to his you reply ‘i’m just focused on something else’ you say between leaving wet kisses from him jaw leading to his lips before reconnecting your lips in a wild passionate kiss. His strong hands strongly gripping your hips was driving you wild and his now moving hips were making you pant. ‘It seems i’m still able to distract you baby’   
‘I’d like to see your try’ you challenge with a lust filled smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of not being able to find Nick fics that i like so i’m writing my own


End file.
